Reckless Spending
by jalajalen
Summary: When Mimi accidentally empties the Count's bank account, she can only think of one person who can help her out of this situation. Unlucky for her, he's not exactly cooperative.


"Ehm..Mimi.." Nastasia began. "What's behind your back?"

Mimi twisted in her spot anxiously, her hands suspiciously out of view. "What? Nothing!" She spouted, in the same manner a child would if caught standing over a broken vase. "I'm just standing here is all! What? Can people not stand with their hands behind their backs anymore? Huh, Nassy? Can they?"

Nastasia sighed heavily. "Just give me the shirt."

Mimi's eyes widened. She grumbled in frustration, handing over the beautiful grey blouse. She then crossed her arms and began to glare at the kitchen floor.

"Mimi, for the last time, you can't be wasting all of the castle's funds on clothes!"

"I don't spend _all _of it."

"This is the fifth purchase this week!" Nastasia glanced at the dressy shirt and then at Mimi. "You don't even _wear _grey."

Her eyes narrowed in contempt. "I needed the fabric! I'm all out of lace!"

" ...K', but, your hobby is not more important than us _eating, _Mimi. " She adopted the tone she spoke in while trying to sound professional. "If this insubordination is to continue, I'll have to inform The Count on where his money has been going. I want everything you have purchased and not ruined to be returned and the money be delivered to my desk. If you manage this by tomorrow, I will let you off with a warning."

"But-" Mimi began, attempting to come up with a counter argument. When she couldn't think of one, she snatched the blouse out of Nastasia's hands and flung open the kitchen door, stalking away.

_Stupid Nassy...Making me return all these stupid shirts...How am I supposed to remember where I got them from anyway? We never go to the same dimension twice!_

Her pace slowed slightly as she continued to think.

_It's not like any of us know much about that kind of stuff. Well, except.._

She caught a glimpse of purple and yellow pass by the corridor.

_..Dimentio!_

"HEY! HEY! TIO _TIO TIO!_" She called, running down the hallway and waving her arms. "WAIT UP!"

The jester's pace slowed as he stared at her barreling down the corridor. She caught up with him and matched his speed, bouncing a little on her heels.

"..Good morning?"

"Hey, Dimentio, you know dimensions, right? That's your whole thing?"

He blinked slowly. "..Obviously. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She said chipperly. She only managed to contain herself for thirty seconds, however, before blurting out, "Do you know where I got this shirt?" She held it up.

Dimentio looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head. "Ehm..no...why would I know that?"

"But you _could _know, right?" She said, stopping abruptly. He continued to float down the hall, so she had to briefly sprint to catch up with him. "You could trace it or some junk?"

He paused for a moment before grinning slightly. "Ohh, I see. You want me to use my magic to figure out what dimension you got that from, correct?"

"_Yes!" _Mimi blurted. "Yes, that's exactly what I want!"

"Ah, well.." He patted her on the head. "Tough luck." And then he was gone.

"Wh-_HEY!_"

Mimi whipped down the hall, looking left and right in various doorways before turning into a different corridor entirely. "You're such a jerk!" She scolded the open air, though he was likely not anywhere in earshot. "If you don't help me with this I'm gonna be in big trouble!"

"Oh? And how's that?"

Mimi stumbled over her own feet as she whipped around to face him. She sighed in the realization that she was about to tear open the castle looking for him when in fact he had never really left at all.

"...I spent a bunch of the Count's money." She said, "If I don't return the stuff I bought by tomorrow Nassy's gonna tell 'em."

Dimentio put a hand to his chin as if contemplating something. "..Hmm, that is indeed quite a predicament."

"So will you help me then?"

His hand fell away from his face as his nose scrunched up. "What am I, your maid servant? I have far better things to do."

"Uh-huh. And what has _you _so busy, Mr. High and Mighty? Too much eavesdropping to do?"

That caught his attention. "Excuse me?"

"Don't think I haven't seen ya creeping outside the meeting room listening to whatever the heck County and Nastasia talk about." The corners of her mouth twitched as an idea popped into her head. "You know.."

She took a step closer to him, grinning cheekily. "If I went up to Nassy's office right now and told her what you've been up to, I think the Count would be _awful mad._"

Dimentio gave her a look of bewilderment. He faltered, as if trying to come up with some sort of retort, and then sighed quietly. "Clever girl. Very well, I will assist you in climbing out of the hole you have so foolishly dug yourself into."

Mimi's smile widened. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath.

"_Only _if you agree not to inform Nastasia, however."

Much to Dimentio's displeasure, she grabbed his wrist and began to sprint down the hallway. "Yeah, yeah, whatever...come on! We got twelve hours!"

**...I honestly have no idea where this fic came from. It just sort of emerged from my brain cells one night and here we are. See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
